Hero
by Grilo-Fanatic
Summary: What happens when Kim is getting abused by her older brother? Kick happens!suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own anything but the plot. Although I do wish that I owned Leo Howard ;D the first part is 3rd person limited, 2nd part is Kim's POV

Hero

As another blow connected with Kim's stomach she prayed silently _'Please let this end. Please, God __please__.' _She couldn't believe how many hits he'd dealt to her recovering body since returning home from the dojo. If only it would stop. As if reading her mind, the blows finally subsided and she heard him slamming the door and starting his car. Thinking about John, her big brother and guardian since their father died in a car crash and their mother's subsequent suicide. Everyday this occurred. Him violating her mind with cruel words, abusing her body with his angered fists and steel-toe boot covered feet, and assaulting her in her dreams, verbally, mentally and physically. She never understood why he felt the need to hurt her. She used to be his top priority, the one thing he'd protect with his life and all he had.

Today had been her final straw, she knew she needed to gather the strength to leave or she may never live to see graduation. With the abuse done for now until John returned from the bar doing God knows what and God knows who, she went to go collect her belongings that had been strewn all over the ground when John had wrenched her bag off of her arm for his daily assault.

She looked at her phone, seeing there was no physical damage to the device she activated the screen. The locked screen picture was the last happy memory with her whole family. They'd driven to Miami Beach and spent the whole day playing games on the boardwalk and swimming. The picture showed them standing on the beach, her dad behind her, her mother standing behind John who stood next to her. They were the family divided, John and their mother both dark haired with blazing green eyes, Kim getting her father's blond tresses and chocolate brown eyes . It had been taken 5 days before their father's death.

It was the only picture she had left of her family. John had destroyed all family portraits in a drunk and drug induced rage. That was the first of many changes in character. The 19 year old boy that had claimed the straight-edge life was now 21 living the polar opposite. She still had that picture because, despite who John was now, she wanted to remember them that way. Happy, complete, whole.

She remembered when John was accepted into Florida State, going for oncology with specialization in pediatrics. When they talked about opening a hematology and oncology practice once Kim was finished with school. But when their mom committed suicide, he dropped out and turned to the same things she did before she let her lifeblood pour out in a bath. Yanked out of her reverie, she heard her phone ring. The name displayed was like a gift from God. She debated answering, not trusting her voice would have the strength and cheer needed to pull off the façade she'd become so accustomed to throwing around her. Her hand against her mind's will answered. She let out a shaky, heartbreaking greeting. "Kimmy, are you okay? Do you need help?" inquired Jack. "No," she replied "I need you to come to my house. I need your help." "I'll be there in a minute. I'm already getting my jacket on and going to start my car." Kim could hear Jack's car keys jingling.

* * *

I heard Jack calling for me as he knocked and I ran from my room to answer the door. When he saw me, he stopped. I knew I looked bad with my assortment of injuries. A developing black eye, busted lip and a multitude of bruises riddling my tank top and short-short covered body. He pulled me into such a tight hug that I winced when it added more pressure to my already sore and bruised muscles. When Jack heard, he pulled back; his eyes rimmed red with unshed tears. "How come you didn't tell any of us at the dojo that this was happening? We coulda-I coulda-something coulda been done!"

He curled his hands into fists and I involuntarily flinched. Jack noticed and automatically started apologizing. "Kimmy….I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at John. What happened to him? He used to be so cool and nice." He sounded sympathetic and furious at the same. I responded his question coldly. "Simple. He stopped taking his therapy sessions and started drinking." He looked stunned. "Sooooo….where are you going to live?" Jack was obviously trying to change the topic. "I don't care. I'll live on the streets if I have to, but I'm not living here."

"Well… I have an idea. If you're up to it." Jack said with a glint in his eyes.

* * *

If you like or don't, please review. All criticism and praise is accepted and used with my stories.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back biotches! ;) Sorry for such a long wait but a lot has been going on. And also sorry if it's not the best, been up for almost two days straight trying to make this perfect.

Disclaimer- Don't own anything but John and the plot.

* * *

Jack's POV:

"Well… I have an idea. If you're up to it…. Come live with me." I said, winking at her and hoping against hope that she'd agree. I don't know what came over me but I knew that she needed help and this might be just it.

My parents left me the house to travel the world. Being the youngest of 4 kids kinda gives you the luxury of more freedom. I've been so lonely in my large home, but like Kim I've been hiding what's been going on by lying and keeping secrets. My secrets were small and insignificant but hers were life threatening.

"Jacky, do you think that's a good idea? What if John finds out and tries to hurt you? Or what if your parents become annoyed with me living with you? Shouldn't you ask them _before_ you invite me into your home?" She was asking a million questions so fast that as soon as I came up for an answer for one, she already had 20 more awaiting me. I tried responding to each one but I kept being cut off by her. I had to get her to stop her nervous ramblings. Only way I knew how was to kiss her, so I did just that. She responded automatically by melting into me, I was surprised that she was so eager after what just happened to her with John.

We both came up for some much needed air and I brushed the hair out of her eyes. I decided I'd tell her now so maybe she'd leave with me tonight. I couldn't stand her staying here one more night with that monster. "Yeah, about the parents….. they kinda left six months ago and they're not coming back for _quite _some time. They left me the house to travel the world. They pay the bills and send me money for food so I can _easily _bring you home without any worries. Just say you'll stay with me Kimmy. I'm scared that this may be the last time I see you again if you don't stay with me. I'll call the guys, we can pack everything up for you while you go to my house and try to relax. Maybe take a shower or just sleep in my room until I can get the guest room set up for you. Please let me take care of you. If John comes back home, I'll be MORE than happy to kick his ass. I'm sure the guys will be happy to help as well."

I prayed that she'd see sense and finally agree with me. "Fine, just as long as you don't try anything mister." She started smirking at me. '_Oh, how I love that smirk. NO! Stop it, Jack! She's in a very emotional state without you CREEPING ON HER! She needs you as just a friend right now. But that kiss…..that kiss had a spark in it that I've never felt with anyone. Not even Donna Tobin.' _

She pulled me out of my reverie by giving me a hug. Usually I'm the one to hug her. I love the way her hair smells. Like chamomile and lavender. Relaxing, soothing, totally MY Kimmy. _'Iam a total creep, I need to stop this.'_ I gave her the keys to my car and told her to head home. _Our _home now. The thought of that filled me with pride. As soon as she walked out of the door I got out my phone to start calling the guys. My phone was in the middle of dialing Jerry when I heard Kim shriek.

I ran outside to see John pinning Kim to my car, him saying something threatening and evil by the look on her face and the menace I saw in his eyes as he dared look at me. He raised his hand and I ran up behind him and grabbed it before he could dare touch my angel again. He looked shocked as he glanced behind him. "Jack, leave before I have to hurt you," he growled at me. He reeked of alcohol nd pot.

"Not happening John. Don't make ME hurt YOU.  I will if I have to. I have no problem hitting some junkie asshole's tail. Leave _now_ if you don't want me to report you this very instant. And don't be surprised if Kim isn't here when you get back. By law, she can legally leave your custody. Trust me, I know." I said all of this, not recognizing my tone. He quickly snatched his hand away and cowered.

Kim broke down crying after that and Jerry pulled into the spot John's car just occupied. Aw shit. All hell was about to break lose.

* * *

R&R for more


End file.
